


Shampoo with a hint of sweat

by secretlovesick



Series: momoyuki PWP [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: Momo spends the afternoon with Yuki’s jacket, you can guess what happens.





	Shampoo with a hint of sweat

**Author's Note:**

> just something quick that i wrote while waiting on posting my other mmyk fics (a 5k porn one shot, and a longfic) bc i was just hitching to post Something
> 
> if youre wondering why this is garbage, its bc it was written in literally 45 minutes. i know its garbage but do i care? no.

This was wrong. It felt dirty, disgusting, like Momo was taking advantage of something he shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t be doing this, it was like he was exploiting Yuki while the latter was not there.

So why wasn’t Momo stopping? Why was he still doing it?

Well, first of all Yuki’s jacket had smelled exceptionally good: It had all started when Momo had came back from one of his various part time jobs to see that Yuki had apparently left already. The silver haired boy had mentioned once or twice about a job he had gotten recently, something about a car wash, and surely Yuki had forgotten his jacket in their shared apartment before leaving.

Which somehow lead him into this current situation: Momo jerking off half naked on the couch, his fist covered in precum, while whiffing into his partner’s jacket.

Look, Momo was a weak boy. Yuki was incredibly handsome, nobody could deny this. And yeah, he might have fantasized about him once or twice. Or thrice. Or more… Who’s counting? Right, maybe he did have a crush…

But really, Yuki’s jacket smelled  _ really fucking _ amazing. The odour was intoxicating, and Momo’s brain felt drunk on it. It was a delightful blend of Yuki’s favourite shampoo, his body wash and some of his sweat mixed into it. It shouldn’t be as good as it was, yet…

A sharp shift of his wrist, a confidant tug on his cock and a soft cry coming out of his mouth. He exhaled shakily. “Y-Yu...Yuki…” Momo brought the jacket to his nostrils, arousal churning low in Momo's guts. His mind felt so fuzzy, so cloudy, completely by Yuki’s smell alone.

This felt so wrong, yet so right. He was feeling like such a bad boy. Did Yuki think he was a bad boy? What if he walked on him, right now? What would happen?

That thought alone should have made him stop, or at least make him move to the bedroom or something. 

It did not. 

_ ‘Yuki…’ _

Momo hastly fisted his cock, the callused skin of his palm rubbing against his erection, as he desperately chased the sensation, driving deeper into it. His mind started to make a scenario up, imagining it was Yuki touching him like this. Yuki’s beautiful, long fingers on his cock, reducing him into the mess he was right now. 

Yuki teasing his dick with his soft, delicate digits. Actually, his fingers probably were callused too from playing the guitar. Momo thought of all the times he watched his partner play it, how  _ sexy _ he always thought the other was.

Momo tugged in his dick harder, the pressure feeling amazing. Dragging his hand down, he imagined Yuki grabbing his balls. He would gently squeeze, just to spite him, to tease him. Then, maybe, Yuki slowly trailing his fingers down towards...

The black haired boy bit his lip, chewing on it. This was bad, so, so bad. It hadn’t been that long, yet Momo already felt so  _ close.  _ Yuki was so powerful, he had so much impact on Momo, and he didn’t event know.

He had no idea.

Groaning, he pulled on his dick, taking the occasional whiff of Yuki’s jacket. Momo tried to imagine it really was Yuki hands on his cock. Did Yuki ever jack off? How long was his dick? Was it thick?

Also, did he ever do it thinking of Momo, too?

With that thought in mind alone, Momo’s breath hitched, and he shut his eyes. After what was a few minutes, yet felt like  _ hours,  _ his orgasm finally hit, making his entire body tingle in pleasure. It only took a few jerks before Momo cried out and came in spurts all over his shirt, even some splattering onto the couch.

“Yuki...Yuki….Yuki…”  In shallow attempt of jerking most of the cum out of his cock, Momo let out the breath he didn’t know how long he had been keeping in. 

Momo went ragdoll limp, head lolled back against the couch’s cushions, and he felt so _ tired _ . The exhaustion of his post-orgasm was slamming into his body, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

His common sense told him he should probably clean up, and take a shower, but a nap didn’t feel like a bad idea right now.

Yuki wasn’t gonna come home until later, anyway.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what happened after is up to you


End file.
